


Survey says - Hello

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-22
Updated: 2004-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark takes yet another one of Chloe's e-mail surveys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survey says - Hello

## Survey says - Hello

by D-boy

[]()

* * *

Hello.... 

How much do we actually know about our friends?> This is a survey to get to know your friends better.>

Make sure you read the instructions at the bottom and have fun.............>>

  1. What time is it? 9:44 am 
  2. Your name - Clark Kent 
  3. Your name as it appeared on your birth certificate - Clark Jerome Kent 
  4. Nicknames - Farm boy, pretty boy, Mr. Kent 
  5. Number of candles on your last birthday cake - Don't remember 
  6. Birthday - Don't know 
  7. Pets - Do cows count 
  8. Hair color -Black 
  9. Piercing - no 
  10. Tattoos - nope 
  11. Nike, Adidas or Reebok - Whatever Lex likes on me 
  12. Hometown - Smallville... actually Krypton. So says my biological father 
  13. Town you live in - Smallville 
  14. Favorite foods - pizza, coffee, I eat everything, but not peas 
  15. Been to Africa - Yes 
  16. Been toilet papering - What? 
  17. Love someone so much it made you cry? Yes 
  18. Been in a car accident - YES, but met someone I love that way 
  19. Croutons or bacon bits - Either 
  20. Favorite Restaurant - Talon 
  21. Favorite color- Red and Blue 
  22. Favorite flower - I like grass oh yeah, and corn 
  23. Favorite drink - coffee, Mt. Dew, Lex's um... yeah spaz 
  24. Favorite sport to watch - Football, basketball 
  25. Favorite ice cream - all 
  26. Disney or Warner Bros. - Disney 
  27. Favorite fast food restaurant - The places Lex takes me 
  28. Color of your bedroom carpet - Uh, I never payed attention 
  29. Color of your house -Yellow 
  30. Before this one, whom did you get your last e-mail from- Chloe 
  31. Which store would you choose to max out your credit card - This place that sells naughty stuff in Metropolis 
  32. What do you do most often when you are bored - Spend time with Lex and stay in the Fortress of Solitude 
  33. Most annoying thing people ask you - Are you hiding something 
  34. Bedtime - Mom says it's at 11pm 
  35. Who will respond to this email the quickest - Chloe or Lex 
  36. Who is the person you send this to who is least likely to respond - Lana 
  37. Favorite TV show - Startrek 
  38. Ford or Chevy - either but I love Lex's cars!!!!! 
  39. Person you wished you were closer to - Lex... way closer!!!!!! 
  40. Favorite Band - Remy Zero 
  41. Time you finished this e-mail - 10am 



RETURN DIRECTIONS,Now here's what you're supposed to do....and do not spoil the fun. Copy(not forward) this entire email and paste it onto a new email that you will send. Change all of the answers so that they apply to you. Then send this to a whole bunch of people you know INCLUDING the person who sent it to you.The theory is that you will learn a lot of little known facts about those who know you. Remember to send it back to the person who sent it to you. 


End file.
